Display screens provided by most consumer electronic devices such as televisions, mobile phones, and tablet computers, for example, are typically capable of displaying an image from only a single viewing angle. As a result, playing a competitive two-player game requires a split screen when using one conventional display. This is undesirable because splitting the display allows each player to observe the other player's screen. Consequently, in the conventional art, multi-player games typically require the use of multiple displays.
Moreover, in the field of three-dimensional (3D) image projection, several significant obstacles to wider use of 3D imagery in gaming and entertainment exist. For example, although advances in computer technology and software have made possible the creation of richly featured virtual characters having a high degree of realism, such virtual characters can be impractical to project in 3D. Typically, in order to project a 3D image, multiple projectors, augmented reality (AR) headgear, and/or other complex display technology is required to create the illusion of a real-world 3D image. Further complications can occur if the 3D image is to be viewed from multiple perspectives and still maintain a level of realism.